The thirst
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: After accidentally pantsing Raku over the weekend, Chitoge starts developing lewd feelings and wish she can smash her head in. This is rated M for suggesting context.


It started as a typical Saturday after noon for Chitoge Kirisaki who was currently over at her fake boyfriend's home, Raku Ichijo. It was nothing like a fake stay-at-home date, but rather a casual hanging out and playing video games kind of thing. They had been doing a lot of casual things together lately, not like Chitoge is complaining.

She won't admit it out loud, but she enjoyed just hanging out with Raku and seeing the young teen relax and not twitchy or yell-y. It was much better than to stage some lovey dovey date at an overly romanticize location. Chitoge smirked as her thumbs pounded the game control buttons and won another match in Street Fighter 5. She looked smugly at Raku's frustrated expression, "I win again, bean sprout~" she teased.

Raku huffed and reset the game, "Rematch!" he declared and Chitoge happily agreed.

After another utter defeat, Raku excuse himself to go to the bathroom, as well as think of another strategy to win their next match. Chitoge hummed to herself as she waited. She was a little surprised none of Raku's Yaku family tried to come in and snoop into their relationship statues. Honestly, for one of Japan's feared Yaku gang, they acted like mother hens towards their young master.

Course, Chitoge is no exception. Her own Gangster family spoils her too. She guessed it was kind of like the older siblings doting the baby sibling…in a weird and creepy way.

When Raku returned he had a tray full of snacks and drinks for them and when Chitoge got up to help him with it… that's when the trouble started:

She slipped on the floor rug and fell forward towards Raku, hands swinging to grab something and they did…which were Raku's pants. Gravity pulled all of them down and snacks were spilled all over.

Raku was flat on his back with his legs spread wide open and pants around his ankles with Chitoge landing perfectly in front of them. She had landed flat on her face so when she lifted up her head she had a clear view of everything. When Raku sat up and realized what had happened there was a short pause before he let out a scream and quickly pulled up his clothes. But it was too late since Chitoge's eyes had never left his crotch, yet when everything was covered again she blank her eyes like she just snapped out of a trance and stared up at Raku's bright red tomato face.

There was another awkward silence before Raku got up and ran out of the room. Chitoge heard a door slam and then some footsteps that came from the family's head clan member, Ryuu who poked his head in the living room with a questioning look and asked the young girl if everything was all right. Chitoge picked herself up and with a blank expression said everything was fine. He didn't look completely convince and was even more suspicious when Chitoge announced her departure.

Upon arriving home, all her family's gang members greeted Chitoge as usual but she passed everyone without a single glance and went straight into her room. This aroused a lot of questions between them, especially between the top bodyguards Claude and Seishirou who threw each other confused looks.

All alone in her room, Chitoge flopped on her bed and rolled on her back to stare at her ceiling.

' _I just saw a penis today.'_

This has been in her head all day long and it was driving her crazy! Whenever she close her eyes that was all she saw and it wasn't just some random photo of a man's junk that she would sometimes see on the Internet! No, this was Raku's junk, someone she sees everyday and whose face she probably can't look at straight for a while because she saw his privates!

Chitoge's face burned and she grabbed one her decorative pillows and screamed into it. She blamed him, of course. What idiot would go around without wearing a belt? The belt was invented to prevent incidents like this!

' _But what a show!'_

Chitoge screamed into her pillow again and cursed Raku straight to hell. How dare that idiot not wear underwear today! It was like he was asking to be exposed like that!

' _I think I saw his balls too. Yup, definitely saw balls.'_

Chitoge growled and violently rubbed her head trying very hard to get rid of those lewd thoughts. She than tried to convince herself that it wasn't such a big deal. Girls have vaginas and boys have penises, this was just nature and just the way God had created them. She saw images of penises in health class and on some porn sites. Yeah, she watched porn before and knew how a penis functions and also would have seen a real life one eventually down her life. That's right, seeing a guy's penis is natural in life and Raku was acting like a total dork for overreacting like that.

' _Speaking of natural, Raku doesn't shave! That's an interesting fact. That boy was all naturel~.'_

Chitoge decided right there and than that she was going to kill Raku the next time she see him.

With a frustrated sigh Chitoge got up and decided to go to bed early. She took a quick shower and came back to her room to notice she had gotten a text message on her phone. She saw the label "Bean Sprout" and grimaced. Oh great, the flasher was trying to contact her. Against her stubborn will she slowly picked up her phone, her heart hammering into her ears as she read the message:

 _ **Sorry**_ _._

That was it. That was all he wrote and suddenly all her anger and anxiety was flushed over with guilt. Her rational thoughts kicked in again; well it really wasn't so much as his fault as it was hers. Scratch that, it was all her fault and her delayed common sense to look away. She sighed again and texted back: _**Let's just forget about it**_. After pressing send, Chitoge crawled under her covers and just hoped she could really forget about it in the morning.

Just as she was about to drift off there were a couple of knocks on the door. Chitoge sat up, "Uh, who's there?" she asked and was shocked when she heard the guest's voice.

"It's me, Raku. Can I come in?"

Chitoge blinked but gave him the okay. Sure enough, Raku entered the room and shut the door behind him in which Chitoge found a little odd. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a bedtime or something?" she said. Raku smirked a little at that but didn't look her straight in the eyes, "Cute." He said. He then cleared his throat, "Um, I just really wanted to talk to you about today…and what…happened…" his eyes were looking down and he was blushing, of course. Chitoge had the same expression and refuse to look at him too, "Didn't you get my text? I said to just forget about it!" she said sounding embarrassed and irritated.

"But I can't! I mean, it's not everyday the girl you like sees you naked!" Raku shouted and immediately covered up his mouth. Chitoge looked back up and was wide eyed and her mouth was slightly open. Her heart was beating loud when she watch Raku slowly lowered his hands from his mouth. Still blushing he stuttered, "S-shit, I let it all out…I…never mind…I gotta go…!

"WAIT!"

Before either of them knew it Chitoge had sprung out of her bed, race up to Raku and grabbed his arm before he could run away again. He looked back at her and said girl pushed his shoulders back against the door. Raku stared at her as Chitoge slowly lifted up her head, with a faint blush she said softly, "I like you too." Her shining blue eyes stared up at him and Raku swallowed and looked away, "W-what? I-I didn't hear that." She lowered her eyebrows completely serious.

Her hands squeezed around his slightly wide shoulders, "I said I like you too, idiot. Don't try to squeeze your way out of this again." She said and moved closer. "Besides, you said it first." Raku's face was still red and he looked away, "I-I'm not! I…I just wasn't ready to say it so soon like this." He shyly admitted. Chitoge couldn't help but find that adorable and suddenly saw his lips looking very inviting.

Chitoge had no idea where all this sudden courage came from but she found herself stepping closer towards a speechless Raku and not wanting to give anything a chance to interrupt them, she went in for it.

She kissed him.

Hard.

He was frozen with shock.

But she held the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling back for some air. She licked her lips finding his incredibly soft for a boy and wanting another. Raku, on his part, was dumbstruck to say the least. Chitoge could say this was cheating but took complete advantage over him and kissed those soft lips again. Raku was brought back to life again and flinched when she licked over their lips. The blonde discovered that the boy was wearing cherry chapstick and found it delicious. She pulled back, earning a disgruntled soft moan from Raku. She giggled and licked her lips again, "You taste delicious, Raku." She said seductively. She grinned wider when he blushed even more and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her own arms were around his waist as she pulled him closer and continued their kiss.

It was clear that Chitoge was in charge as the kiss quickly became more passionate when her tongue slipped between Raku's lips and brushed against his teeth. Raku's ears burned as another moan slipped out but he allowed her tongue further access and danced with his. Raku moaning grew louder, in which Chitoge ate up. The two tongues wrestled for a bit before Chitoge pulled them along to her bed and with a twist of their bodies pushed Raku on top of her bed. Still dazed by the heated make out session, Raku sat up on his elbows, panting with a very noticeable tent in his pants.

Chitoge climbed on top of him and stole another kiss. "You're acting like such a girl, bean sprout." She teased and giggled. Raku smirked a little, "Not my fault that you're a macho chick." He teased back and earned another deep kiss. Chitoge moved to his neck and begin to plant butterfly kiss all around the sides. Raku moaned softly and moved a hand to pet her long blonde hair. She then begins to suck and bite on his neck, making him moan and groan again. She pulled back, seeing she left a nice and noticeable love mark, making him her property now.

Grinning, Chitoge moved back and settled between his legs. Her hands moved to rub slowly against his budge and Raku flushed. "Ah, w-wait!" he said, his voice broke and Chitoge looked up. She didn't want to stop but obeyed and felt a little disappointed when Raku scooted back from her.

However, she quickly perked back up when she saw him remove his shirt, revealing a slender toned torso, dust pink nibbles that were arose and a flat well toned belly. Chitoge felt herself become more excited as Raku kicked off his shoes and socks and went to undo his pants. Chitoge felt her face grow hot but that didn't stop her wide smile as Raku slowly, painfully teasing her while smirking, pulled down his pants revealing her prize.

Now completely naked and laying against her pillows, Raku spread his arms and legs and with a seductive smile said, "Dominate me, gorilla woman~."

At that moment Chitoge woke up from her dream.

It was morning and she had just woken up alone, with no naked Raku in her room or on her bed, and with wet panties.

She stared up at the ceiling for almost 20 minutes before slowly bringing her hand to her face and sliding it down.

Damn. All. To. Hell.

It was just a dream. A wet dream as a matter of fact, but for the most part NOT real. Chitoge groan and wanted to strangle the nearest thing because God dammit it all, what the hell did she eat last night to cause her to have wet dreams over Raku Ichijou of all people?

Sure she had a few wet dreams in the past but none of them were this intense or realistic like the one she had last night. It was probably the best one she had so far, but what really irked her was that it was with RAKU ICHIJOU for crying out loud! The most pansy, overly sensitive, stick in the mud, and idiotic coward she has ever met and forced to be in a fake relationship both were sick to death of.

' _But man, how come I never noticed he had such a hot body before?'_

Chitoge punched a pillow and cursed Raku's rotten name! She was so going to kill him the next time she see him.

Meanwhile, Chitoge wasn't the only one waking up with wet panties in the morning.

Kosaki Onodera woke up from another passionate wet dream involving Raku covered in whip cream and chocolate syrup and her licking him half way clean. Kosaki pouted and cursed herself for waking up at the best part. She sighed and shrugged it off knowing she'll have another chance to finish off her wonderful dream. This has become a common thing to happen in her dreams. She'll start off minding her business when Raku Ichijou, her long time crush come bursting in, declaring his dying love for her and offering his body for her to play with to her content.

Of course, she always did feel guilty for always dreaming of Raku in such lewd scenarios. After all, he was such a nice and kind guy and deserved so much better than to be just some sex object to satisfy her built up sexual fantasies. Kosaki did think of Raku as much more and really the wet dreams of him came a little after her realization of being in love with him. She just wished she were as bold to tell him her feels like she was in her dreams.

Sighing again, Kosaki flopped back on her back and decided to sleep in a little more since it was Sunday and her family's bakery doesn't open on Sundays. Her right hand moved to under her pajama pants and panties and begins pleasuring herself as she continued her fantasy and was now imagining rolling Raku on his stomach so she can spray some whip cream on his yummy ass.

Kosaki blushed and giggled; she was such a naughty girl!

Back at his house, Raku was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he suddenly sneezed. He wiped his mouth and instinctively looked around, wondering if someone was talking about him just now. Raku shrugged, brushing it off as he finished off his morning and headed out.

His best friend, Shuu Maiko wanted to hang out at his place, bragging about a new game he had gotten and wanted Raku to play with him. When Raku arrived, Shuu greeted him at the door. He was the only one at home saying his parents were out on their usual Sunday date.

"Wow, your parents are so romantic with each other." Raku commented as he sat on a couch while Shuu set up the game. Shuu grinned, "Yeah, it makes me wonder why I'm still an only child." Raku grimaced, "Dude! That's gross!" he declared and Shuu laughed, "Aw come on, that's how you came into this world, Raku." He teased and Raku chucked a pillow at his head.

"Just start this "amazing" game you wouldn't shut up about last night." The blue haired boy demanded and Shuu tossed a controller to him while showing him the game's cover. "It's called Catherine and it's such a cool and sick RPG. I couldn't put it down since I got it." Raku nodded, trusting Shuu's word and started the game.

At first, it was a bit weird and confusing in which Shuu explained the context and what Raku was suppose to do as he guided him through. "This chick is so crazy." Raku openly admitted and Shuu laughed, "Yeah, I know, but I can't deny that she's my type." He said and Raku gave him a weird look. It was a bit quiet, all except for the game itself and Shuu going 'oh' and 'did you get that?'.

Raku just kept his eyes on the screen and continued when Shuu asked, "So what did you and Chitoge do yesterday?" Raku thumbs continued to move as he replied, "Nothing much. Just played video games like right now."

Shuu hummed and asked, "What games?" his eyes weren't off the screen either.

"We played a few rounds of Street Fighter 5 before she left."

"Oh, how many times did she beat you?"

"…Ten…shut up."

Shuu snickered, as Raku grew more annoyed and vowed to get better at the game before challenging Chitoge again. However, the thought of inviting Chitoge over again brought up the incident and Raku's face grew red and his hands fumbled and he lost a life on the game.

Raku cursed under his breath and tried to bury that memory back into his deepest thoughts so it won't ever resurface again. Shuu, being the ever-observant one, picked up quickly on Raku's slight change in behavior and immediately knew something interesting happened. He put on his signature goofy smile and asked in a sing and dance tone, "Raku~! Did you take a step further into manhood~?"

In the next ten seconds, Shuu found himself on the floor with one of his couch cushions smothering him with Raku sitting on top of them with a nonchalant expression. He ignored his idiot friend's cries for air as he tried to finish the next level.

A couple of seconds though Raku got up and let Shuu breathe again because he wasn't that cruel of a person. Shuu was still giggling though giving Raku the warning sign that he was not going to drop the subject. He gave Shuu a deadly glare as if to make him rethink his next few choices of words. Shuu just smiled carefree and insisted on taking the controller from Raku's hands.

"Why so grumpy, Raku? I was just joking!" he said, trying to calm down his uptight friend. Raku huffed and mumbled something under his breath. Shuu grinned again, "But something definitely happened yesterday, didn't it? Come on, you know you can't keep anything secret from me~!" he sang while clearing a level with breeze. Raku grumbled and blushed knowing how right Shuu was.

The dirty blonde boy glanced at Raku again, "Please just tell me, Raku. If it's as embarrassing as your acting like it is, I won't blab to anyone. It'll just be between us bros!" he tried to convince. Raku looked at the ground, musing over whether to tell or not. At this point of their relationship Shuu was trustworthy, though it was a bit shaky.

Yes, Shuu can run his mouth sometimes but it was all in joking and having a good time. Yes, when Raku really wants to keep a secret to himself, someway or other, Shuu always found out. And yes, given how much of a total clown and pervert Shuu can act like the guy hadn't done anything to out right betray Raku or blab out any big secrets that Raku would like to keep under wraps.

Raku sighed, signaling Shuu to turn on his listening ears and he paused the game. Raku looked at him and scowled, "Can ya wipe that stupid grin off?" Shuu giggled and shook his head and Raku rolled his eyes. Shuu only grinned wider and poked Raku's shoulders repeatedly while chanting "Tell me~!" over and over.

Times like this made Raku wonder if he was actually best friends with a grade schooler.

He slapped the hand away with a fed up huff, "Look, it's not that big a deal! Trust me, it's not that interesting for you to bug me like this!"

"But you're still embarrassed about it~! Just tell me so I can decided on my own!"

With another sigh Raku told what happened yesterday and upon finishing his story he was applauded by laughter from Shuu.

Raku wanted another best friend.

Despite Raku's burning face Shuu was rolling on the floor laughing and holding his sides. This continued for a few more seconds before Raku got fed up and started yelling at Shuu to kindly shut the hell up while kicking the other boy's body. Shuu was mix between howling in laughter and yelping in pain. Seeing that inflecting harm wasn't going to settle Shuu's mocking laughter down, Raku stormed out of the room in a manner similar to a three year old with a temper tantrum.

"You're a jackass, y'know that?" Raku shouted from the other room. Shuu finally managed to find enough strength to crawl back on his couch and weakly yell back, "A-at least…I'm n-not…a…flasher!" another fit of giggles bubbled up again as Raku stomp back in the room, grab one of the pillows from the couch and started hitting Shuu with it. The other boy was knocked off the couch again, but this time he wasn't going to take Raku's beating and grabbed his own pillow weapon and started swing at the other.

Soon an out right pillow war started in Shuu's living room as pillows flew all around and the boys slammed the ones in their hands up against each other. Raku had already gotten a good start and managed to knock Shuu's glasses off as well as knock him back on the ground. But Shuu quickly recovered and used his pillow to knock Raku off his own feet. Having the other boy on the ground, Shuu quickly pounced on top of him and the pillow war turned into a wrestling match.

After half an hour of pinning and slamming into each other's bodies, eventually Shuu admitted defeat as Raku laid on top of him, holding his arms against his back. Raku smirked triumphed as Shuu wiggled underneath him and pleaded for him to get off. Raku pondered, humming out loud, "Hmmmm, only if you admit if you ever been seen naked before." He said and he smirked when Shuu's body stiffed underneath him. Raku crackled and pressed his weight further down, "Tell me~!" he mocked and Shuu cased him a glare. However, both knew Raku had the upper hand in this and Shuu had to admit something if he was going to get Raku off him.

"Once, when we took that trip to the beach during Golden week." He finally confessed and Raku was more than surprised to hear that. "Really, by who?" he asked though he was wise as to not move just yet and even gripped his hold on Shuu's arms tighter to make him continue.

Shuu grimaced and talked to the ground, "By Miss Ruri-chan. I was changing out of my bathing suit and stumping out of the room by accident. She was the only one there to see my innocent body~!" Shuu pretended to cry and Raku snorted. "Serves you right ya idiot!" he said sounding smug and Shuu frowned at that. "Don't get cocky Mr. Pervert Klutz." He said in a low tone voice. He quickly regretted that little comeback as Raku squeezed his arms harder making him howl in pain, "OWWW! I'm sorry! There, you're right, you're not the only one who's been embarrassed now let me go!"

Shuu's cries of mercy pleased the dominant boy and he finally got off and moved on the floor to rest. Shuu rubbed his sore back and winced, "Jeez, you didn't have to go that far," he complained and sat down against the back of his couch. Raku smirked smugly again and this time Shuu let him have this little victory.

He let out a little sigh, "So yeah, Miss Ruri-chan saw me naked and black mailed me into buying her lunch for the next two months as payment for scarring her." Shuu finished his story sounding pathetic. Raku chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I should be expecting the same treatment come Monday morning." He announced and Shuu didn't skip a beat to nod in agreement.

"Oh yeah, you're dead come tomorrow."

Raku groan and rubbed his face, "This is such a double standard! We're still treated like perverts if a girl see us naked!"

Shuu shrugged, "I guess it's a small payback to all the times women are subjected to the double standard rules. Y'know, like if a guy sleeps with a lot of women his seen as a hero but if a women does the same with men she's seen as a whore." Raku hummed in agreement.

This really is a hypocritical world.

He sighed again, "You think I can avoid it if I call in sick for the week?" he asked a bit hopeful. Shuu shook his head, "Oh no. Not only are you going to be seen as a flashing pervert but also a coward. Plus she'll probably get so mad she'll tell Miss Onodera." He pointed out. Raku jumped at that and started to panic, "Oh god, she probably will! Shit, I don't want Onodera to think I'm some flasher! Oh god what am I going to do?"

"Give in to Miss Chitoge's demands." Shuu shrugged sounding nonchalant but did feel Raku's pain. Said boy let out a long groan as he slumped to his sides and just wished the ground could eat him.

He wasn't the only one willing to sacrifice them to fed the ground as Chitoge was banging her head against the walls in her house. She's been at it for almost an hour and from a bystander's point of view, which was Seishirou Tsugumi in this case, it was quite alarming.

Earlier today, Seishirou was the first to come across Chitoge's repeated head banging and immediately tried to stop her. Chitoge pushed her away and reassured her this was just a type of meditation technic she was trying out to clear her mind of all impure thoughts.

Seishirou was skeptical, to say the least, but played along and stuck near by to make sure her young mistress didn't do any permanent damage. While continuing observing her mistress bizarre behavior, Seishirou had come to two conclusions:

Number one, this has to do with Raku Ichijou.

Number two, this was another latest trend that all youth their age was doing and she just wasn't aware of.

She bet her favorite guns it was the first but she thought it would be wise to just ask her mistress what was the real problem. Carefully, she openly approached Chitoge again and cleared her throat to catch her attention.

"Miss Chitoge, what is really troubling you?" even though her question was straightforward her voice was gentle and reassuring Chitoge that she was someone she can talk to. The blonde girl finally stopped abusing her forehead and slumped her shoulders, "…It's Raku," she said quietly.

Seishirou patted herself on the back for guessing correctly and took note to pay Raku a _pleasant_ visit later on today.

The older girl sighed, "What did he do this time?" she asked, her tone sounded a bit tired but she use to making that idiot to clean up his mistakes. However, Chitoge covered her face with both her hands and whined, "Noooo, I'm the idiot here! I'm the biggest idiot on the planet!" she shouted and slammed her forehead against the wall again, leaving a permanent dent.

Seishirou quickly pulled her away from the poor wall and guided her back to her room so they can discuss in private.

After spilling the beans on the incident that happened yesterday, Chitoge let out a final groan and flopped on her bed and buried her head under the pillows. Seishirou was left gapping and her face flushed bright red. Of all the things for the young mistress to see, it had to be…to be…

Seishirou couldn't find herself to finish that thought and suddenly felt a little lightheaded. She found herself lying next to Chitoge and both girls were quiet for a moment trying to re-gather their thoughts.

Finally, Chitoge sat up again and took a couple of deep breaths; "Okay…you can't tell Claude or Dad or anyone else about this." She declared and she watched Seishirou nod her head. Chitoge nodded too, "Good. Next, we need to find a large hammer." She said and Seishirou was lost.

"A hammer?" she asked sitting up too. Chitoge nodded and crossed her arms, "Yup, one big enough and heavy enough to hit my head with and get amnesia of this whole incident!" she announced sounding dead serious. Seishirou than knew she had one too many hits on the forehead.

"Miss Chitoge-san, I think that's a bit extreme." She advised, "I mean, I understand how…horrible you must feel but-" Chitoge interrupted her and came closer to her face, "Have you ever seen a man's penis?"

Seishirou nearly choked on her own spit and almost tumbled off the bed, "W-W-WHAT? O-Of course not!" She held a decorative pillow closer to her face as if it could protect her from Chitoge's menacing glares. The blonde girl huffed and folded her arms once again, "So that settles it. I'm gonna find that hammer or maybe a shovel to bash my head with!"

Despite not having the upper hand, it was still Seishirou job to protect Miss Chitoge from all things, including herself, and grabbed Chitoge by both shoulders. "Please try to settle down, Miss Chitoge! You'll wind up with a concision and be in the hospital for months!" Chitoge let herself be pulled back against her and let out a heavy sigh, "Its just embarrassing." She whimpered. Seishirou sighed in relief and held her poor mistress, "It will be okay. I'm sure you'll forget about it eventually." She patted Chitoge's head and the girl snuggled more against her.

Seishirou wished nothing would interrupt this nice moment between them. Her mistress did not hear that wish and blurted out, "Did you know he doesn't shave and that blue hair is nature."

Now Seishirou wanted that hammer.

The following Monday morning came and Chitoge was on the fritz. She wasn't sure about going to school right away and seeing a clothed Raku. She was thankful of having Seishirou by her side and reassuring her that everything would be fine and would move along. She sighed and made her way in class and glanced up to see Raku taking notes from the chalkboard. Her body stiffed but with a little push by her faithful bodyguard, she forced her legs to move so she can sit at her desk.

Raku finally noticed her as she took her sit right next to him and he looked away, choosing to ignore her. Chitoge didn't find it offending and knew she deserved it. The rest of the period went on awkwardly for the two but life just went on. By lunch period, Chitoge finally felt like she could move past all this when Raku suddenly asked to speak to her outside the classroom. At first she refused and just wanted to eat her lunch in peace but Raku pressed on saying it was important and noticing a couple of unwanted attention, Chitoge reluctantly agreed. She gave Seishirou a reassuring nod as to leave them alone and the girl agreed but not before shooting Raku a warning glares.

Raku lead Chitoge to the school rooftop that was always quiet and isolated. There was a slight breeze but it went unnoticed between the two. Chitoge hadn't made any eye contact while Raku was staring her down silently. Finally he sighed and it made Chitoge flinched, "W-what? You got something to say?" her guard was up and she was acting distant again. Raku frowned, "I just want to talk." He said simply and Chitoge gritted her teeth, "I don't. You wanna bring up that incident again even though I told you to forget about it!" she snapped and played with her hands.

"That's kinda hard to do y'know?" Raku said but his tone had softened, "Chitoge…you're not uncomfortable around me now, are you?" he asked and that caught her off guard. Chitoge finally looked up and saw Raku's expression being slightly hurt. She frowned a little, "Why are you looking like that? You're the one ignoring me all morning." She pointed out but she didn't sound mad. Raku rubbed his arm, "I-I know and I'm sorry. I guess I was still embarrassed." He admitted while blushing and looking away. Chitoge swallowed and nodded understanding.

"Uh, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Chitoge finally said. Raku glanced at her and she started to play with her long hair as she continued, "You're too hard on yourself sometimes and it can get annoying." She pouted a little but Raku smiled a little. "So…you're not mad?" she shook her head and smiled back. Then she started to giggle a little which Raku tilt his head to the side.

"What?"

Chitoge giggled and looked back up at him, "Its kind of funny when you think about it," She said in which Raku blushed and stuttered, "N-no it's not! This will probably scar me for years to come!" he said but she could tell he was joking. "Aw don't be a big baby! Plus this is play back for seeing me naked on the field trip last year!"

Raku's blush grew redder and she laughed even more. He looked down and smiled a little, "I guess that means we're even." He said and Chitoge nodded, "Yup." He looked back up, "So that means we can take it to the next level…"

Chitoge nodded without thinking. Then she thought about it and looked back at Raku to see him take off his jacket and shirt in one quick motion. She stood there, mouth gaping and mind blank. Raku smiled seductively and slid his hands slowly down his torso and flat stomach as his hips swung back and forth. Chitoge was speechless but her eyes watched as his hands played with his belt before pushing his pants down.

He wasn't wearing any underwear again.

Raku calmly stepped out of his pants and kicked all his clothes to the side. She watched as he sat himself down and started to play with himself with both hands. Chitoge felt her panties getting slightly wet at the sight of Raku masturbating in front of her and closing his eyes as he panted out her name.

"Chitoge…Chitoge…Chitoge…!"

She suddenly felt a sharp pain on top of her head and she quickly woke up and looked around. She quickly realized that she was still in class and she looked up to see the teacher standing over her, glaring.

"I'm so sorry my lecture is boring to you, Miss Chitoge. Would you like to step outside to recharge your brain?" She spoke coldly while crossing her arms. Chitoge quickly shook her head and the teacher smirked before turning around and walking back towards the chalkboard. Her classmates all around her cast her a few glances before moving their attention back to the teacher. Raku too gave her an odd look before returning back to the lesson.

Chitoge was left sitting at her desk, dumbstruck and horny. Her face felt hot and she hoped no one notice her blushing. Still she can't believe she had another wet dream about Raku and in class of all places to have one! She bites her bottom lip and stared at her desk wishing it would grow a mouth and snaps her head off.

The bell suddenly rang which scared her. Raku shot her another confused look before tapping on her shoulders, "Uh, Chitoge…" she jerked back and fell off her seat. Raku, along with Seishirou quickly was by her side to make sure she was okay.

"Sheesh are you okay?" Raku asked, holding his hand out to help her up but she looked at it as if it was the plague and slapped it away with a shouted, "No!" which echo around the classroom. People looked over at the couple seemly having another fight as Raku stared at her looking quite offended and Chitoge looking like a ripen tomato. Raku frowned deeper, "What the hell's your problem now?" he snapped. Chitoge looked away and jumped up, "Stay away from me you pervert!" she shouted and stormed out of the room with Seishirou right on her tail.

Their friends, Shuu, Kosaki, and Ruri looked at Raku as if he could provide some answers but said boy looked outright outraged. Kosaki hesitantly reached out a hand towards him but he quickly went to his desk, grabbed his things and stormed out the room in anger.

After he left, the classroom buzzed with chatter over what could be wrong with the school famous couple. Ruri and Kosaki glared at Shuu who was whistling to himself as if nothing happened and happily ate his lunch. Ruri stomped on his foot and he let out a howl and buckled over in agony. Kosaki jumped in, "Shuu-kun, what's going on with Raku-kun and Chitoge-chan? Are they having another fight?" she sounded worried. Shuu grinned at her though, "Oh no, that's just young love sweet heart-OW!"

Ruri had grabbed his arm and twisted it, "Talk. You always know what's up." She said in her usual uncaring tone. Shuu tried to laugh it off but she pressed harder and he was pleading his life over to her if she let go. "Ruri stop or you'll break his arm!" Kosaki pleaded and Shuu nodded in agreement. Ruri sucked her teeth but let go much to Shuu's relief. He rubbed his sore arm wondering why the back-to-back abuse this week. Kosaki sighed, "Shuu, are you sure nothing wrong is going on?" she asked again. He nodded and smiled again, "I'm sure. It's nothing too serious but I don't think they want anyone to find out about." He said.

Ruri raised an eyebrow, "Is it sexual?" she asked and Kosaki all but had a heart attack right next to her. Shuu giggled, "Oh my Miss Ruri, is your mind in the gutters again~?" he teased.

A book smacked him across the face.

Kosaki finally calmed down a little but held Ruri by the shoulders, "R-R-Ruri, w-why?" she cried and her best friend shrugged. "It could happen. They are "dating"." She quoted her fingers and Kosaki wish she could just kick her. Shuu grinned, "It's a good guess, though~" he sang and Kosaki was going to have another near heart attack. Ruri raised an eyebrow, "So I am right?"

He shook his head and Kosaki felt like she could breathe again. Ruri put her hands on her hips, "Quite dancing around the subject. Spill or else." She warned. Shuu tilt his head and smiled sweetly, "You're cute when your blackmailing me~." Ruri took out her phone and turned to Kosaki, "Hey Kosaki, wanna see something small and funny?"

Shuu jumped over his desk and tried to grab the object. However she was too quick and hopped to the side as he leaped towards her. Shuu landed on his face and butt in the air. Kosaki on her part was confused and a bit scared as Ruri tried to get her to look at her phone. Shuu quickly leaped up to his knees and grabbed Ruri by the ankles while crying and begging for mercy. The girl huffed in satisfaction before putting her phone away and pointing out the door.

Defeated, Shuu slowly rose up and dragged himself out the classroom with Ruri following after, "I'll get the information." She said before disappearing out the room. Left by herself, Kosaki slumped her shoulders.

Why is she always left out of the loop?

About half way finishing her lunch, Ruri came back and Kosaki looked up excitedly which kind of reminded Ruri of a puppy waiting for their master. Now she felt bad for leaving Kosaki out on a lime like that.

She moved her chair next to Kosaki's desk and said girl asked, "Well, what happen?" Ruri opened her bento box and said, "Don't worry about it." She started to eat her lunch before Kosaki almost shouted, "Ruri, don't leave me out of the loop!"

However, despite her pleads and begging, Ruri wouldn't tell her what she had learned and through out the day Kosaki was annoyed with everyone. Chitoge and Raku had returned but weren't talking to each other.

That annoyed her.

Shuu was begging Ruri to delete a mysterious picture on her phone and she said she would for ten thousand yens. Shuu was on the verge of tears.

That annoyed her.

Seishirou was whispering to Chitoge about something and the girl flushed and banged her head against her desk repeatedly. Seishirou tried to stop her but with not successes.

That annoyed her.

Raku was quietly fuming to himself before the final bell rang and he tossed Chitoge a nasty glare before exiting out the classroom without talking to anyone.

That…concerned her.

Without a second thought Kosaki raced after him and managed to catch up to him at the school's front gate. Raku turned towards her and seeing her being out of breathe for trying to stop him made his anger wash away a little.

"Kosaki?" he stepped forward but stopped when she reached a hand out to stop him as she caught her breathe. "I…I wanted to ask if everything was alright." She said, swallowing. Raku frowned again and looked away, "No, not really. I'm just really pissed off." He admitted. Kosaki nodded, "I can tell. Can you tell me?" she asked.

Raku swallowed and blushed a little, "I…not really…" he said and Kosaki frowned, looking disappointed. Raku felt a tug at his heart and was beating himself up for making it sound like he doesn't trust her. Before he could say something Kosaki caught him off guard by saying,

"Please trust me, Raku-kun! I wanna help you and Chitoge-chan in any way I can."

Raku blinked at her and looked back at the ground, "Uh, it's not really that big a deal…"

"Than tell me. I won't laugh or judge you or Chitoge-chan." She urged on. She really wanted to help her friends and just wanted to be a person they can come to when something happens. Raku bite his inner cheek really not wanting Kosaki knowing about this but her eyes were burning with passion on helping her friends and were just starring him down.

Before he knew it, Kosaki grabbed his hands and dragged him to the park where they can talk privately. _'This is good, Kosaki! Be more assertive! You can't let these two keep secrets from you anymore!'_ she thought to herself as she spotted an empty bench. She sat first and looked up at Raku and patted the spot next to her for him to sit. Raku couldn't help but find this assertive Kosaki adorable and somewhat hot as he sat down next to her.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kosaki stutter, "I-I'm sorry Raku-kun for acting so…so noisy…" she suddenly felt bad for dragging poor Raku out like this for what could be just meaningless gossip. Raku quickly shook his head, "N-no, it's fine. Y-you're right to be mad since it does seem like we hide things from you…" now he was feeling guilty. Kosaki looked away at the ground, "I…I just would like to…be there for you Raku-kun. A-after all, we been friends for awhile now…" she trailed off and Raku felt the guilt increase.

"Okay, but if I tell you won't think of me as a pervert? Because it totally wasn't my fault and it was just something that happened!" he blurted out but quickly regretted it when Kosaki looked at him in shook. He quickly shook his head and hands, "Nonono! Wait just…let me explain," he said starting off slowly and Kosaki nodded slowly and a bit wary.

Raku blushed and looked away as he continued, "Well I invited Chitoge over to play some video games. We were having a good time, y'know, nothing weird or any drama was happening. I went to get some snacks and when I came back, she got up and tripped over something and…" he stopped so he could swallow a large lump in his throat as Kosaki stared at him as she listen intensively. Raku hide his eyes away with his hands, "She…she fell and pulled my pants down! There, that's what happen! Nothing else, not a big deal!" he said quickly and ready to run home.

Kosaki stared at him for a moment and that's when Raku noticed she wasn't breathing. He patted the side of her face gently while calling her name. She came to and breathe out much to the latter's relief. She looked away with a bright red face, "W-wow…um…I'm sorry that…happened…" she said trying to comfort but she herself was more embarrassed and she wasn't even there! Raku wanted to slam his head on a nearby tree. He can't believe he just told his crushed that he had been pantsed over the weekend.

Kosaki cleared her throat and nodded to herself, "W-well, these things happen from time to time, I-I suppose." Raku glanced at her, "Do you think I'm a pervert?" he asked sounding a bit depressed. She shook her head, "O-of course not! It was an accident and it really wasn't you're fault-" she didn't get to finish when Raku suddenly jumped up and shouted to the sky,

"THEN WHY IS SHE TREATING ME LIKE ONE?"

Passing citizens stared at the shouting boy before continuing their walk or conversations. Kosaki quickly pulled Raku back down on the bench. "It's okay, Raku-kun. I'm sure Chitoge is just still shock, that's all."

' _I would be too.'_

Raku let out a loud sigh and slumped against the bench, "I'm gonna go crazy trying to figure that Gorilla girl." He grumbled and Kosaki couldn't help but giggle. "Chitoge is an unique girl, after all." She said. Raku scoffed at that and Kosaki nudge him to be a little nicer. Raku looked over at her and smiled softly and Kosaki felt her heart skip a beat but smiled back.

The atmosphere had lifted up and now Raku wished he had Kosaki by his side all the time to cheer him up.

"Thanks Kosaki. You always manage to cheer me up." He said and Kosaki blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "A-anytime Raku-kun."

She than giggled and Raku looked over at her, "I actually think it's kind of funny. You and Chitoge getting worked up over her seeing your underwear." She laughed good heartily. Raku blushed, "Err, it wasn't my underwear she saw," he said and Kosaki was now confused and looked back, "If it's not you're underwear than what else could she see…"

Kosaki caught herself off as she fully realized the situation and her entire body turned red and she was speechless. Raku quickly realized what he had done and tried to take it back, "N-no, you're right! It was my underwear! I have a pair that has polka dots on them!"

That didn't work.

He thinks he might have made it worst. He tried to recover again, "I'm sorry Kosaki! Just forget everything I said! I'm such an idiot! I should really start remembering to put underwear on the weekends!"

Now he was just putting his own foot in his mouth. He could practically see steam forming around Kosaki hot red face. He began to sweat and ran away while shouting out, "Please forget!" as he ran home to bury himself under his bed.

Kosaki was left alone again only this time she was left with a very important fact.

' _Raku doesn't wear underwear on the weekends. So he basically go commando on his days off!"_

Kosaki has never been more turned on by just simple trivia in her entire life. When she arrived home she was more than ready to go to her room so she can finally _exercise_ that bit of information.

When night finally came she went to bed early and eagerly pushed her hands down her pajama pants and began her new fantasy:

"Oh Kosaki, what brings you over so early in the morning?" Fantasy Raku asked as he stood by his front door with no shirt on and some baggy sweat pants that were low around his hips. Kosaki herself was dressed casual but was eyeing Fantasy Raku up and down. "I just wanted to play some video games with you. I came early because I wanted us to spend the whole day together. But…it seems I came a little too early."

She pointed out the obvious budge lined out by the sweat pants. Fantasy Raku yawned and smiled, "Sorry, I kind of just woke up from a _really_ good dream about somebody." He admitted. Kosaki blushed a little and smirked, "Oh? Who was that?" she asked acting innocently. Her waist was grabbed and her body was pulled up against Fantasy Raku who dreamily looked at her, "Whom else?" he leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

In real life, Kosaki was licking her lips and gasping as she imagined her and Fantasy Raku doing all sorts of things on his living room floor.

At the same time, Chitoge was spending her own time with Fantasy Raku who was currently eating the hell out of her. She grinned to herself as she can practically feel her hands squeezing his hair and demanding his tongue to go deeper.

Meanwhile, the real Raku was still in his room moping over openly admitting to his crush that he free balls on the weekends. _'Now I have two girls that think I'm a pervert!'_ he thought, very oblivious to the fact he was the real innocent victim.

* * *

 **A/N: This is nothing more than soft porn those two wanting the D. :D**


End file.
